


welcome to the Lorelverse

by Onlyplatonicirl, System_Caffeine



Category: Blogverse, CreatorVerse, Lorelverse, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Because Gorel is just in an edgy rebellious teenager phase, Headcanons Everywhere, I fuckin' forgot, according to Lorel all Lorels need a Danny for cubbles, also a lotta creatorverse and blogverse stuff, also any to all relationships here are platonic, also maybe a bit of Lorelcest might appear soon on the Lorels, bc Lorel is just that cool and gives me spunk, besides Gorel, but Sol is constantly on edge bc Countess, but what can you do when both parties wanna snuggle and you know so?, fun fact, so might have to go make a separate book or google doc to make sure we can remember them all, so why would you want to snuggle them???, some might be more queerplatonic, the two bv terror Lorels are big babeys who just wanna snuggle Countess, there is no big violence here, this is litterally just a bunch of Lorels I made, those are error lorel fused with bv lorel and tormented to be terror bv lorels, we have a few hidden ones up our sleeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/pseuds/Onlyplatonicirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/System_Caffeine/pseuds/System_Caffeine
Summary: just a book to have every Lorel made and every headcanon involving them and other lorels done until I can get on tumblr and offically start the blog of the chaos.quick disclaimer: Lorel is an actual person who I just enjoy designing concepts off her sonas and in no way is a character I own. most of her accounts from tumblr, youtube, archive of our own, twitter, and a few others I can't remember she goes by the handle Onlyplatonicirl, with the exception of her deviantart being Screamingdaffodils. Lorel also created Creatorverse along with the help of Shandycandy278 so I have no rights to either let alone most other places in here, most of the other Lorels I have stated weren't made by us do not belong to us. Please remember this is just a fun thing I did to show a friend how amazing they are that they can cause a burst of creativity just by existing and doing their funky lil' thing and that's why this exists(besides helping us keep track).I blame Lorel for being so fun to make alternates of.(/j)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. all the Lorels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onlyplatonicirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/gifts).



> A list of every Lorel along with their nicknames/names, when I can hunt down everyone's creators from designs to the first ones that isn't us I will add that as well.
> 
> sidenote: some of the nicknames/names I put are not their actual names but what we're using to make sure we can keep track of them and not confuse them for each other. please keep that in mind when going about them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a list of all the Lorels so far and nicknames/names used on them, if you have some you'd like us to add for certain ones just place it in the comments and it's more likely than not to happen. Besides us, Lorel and the version's creators can state if those names/nicknames cannot be used or should be used so try to be mindful about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: this chapter will be updated as time goes on a lot more than some of the others, more Lorels are crafted, new nicknames or names emerge, or the creators of said ones would like their versions included/excluded from this book.  
> feel free to comment names/nicknames you think might fit the more "nameless" ones!

in no real particular order of them we have:

irl Lorel/real life one: Lorel, Irlorel/Onlyplatonicirl (may use the abbreviation of Opirl later on in headcanons/more qoute-y things)

vent world/creatorverse Lorel: Lorel Kaytu

Ink Lorel: Bloch

Headspace Lorel: Sky

Skeleton Lorel: Sunshine/SS

Swapverse/Mori Lorel: Chrome or Lori

Dreamtale(positive) Lorel: Sol/Sunshine

Dreamtale(negative) Lorel: Lune/Lu-lu

Dutch angel dragon/Furry Lorel: 

Sans Lorel: Punel

Creatorsea Lorel: Coral (also playfully called a "shark-sea flap flap" and/or "shark-blanket" by some of the others)

Vent world Power/personality swap Lorel: Echo

Ghost Lorel: Dani Phantom

Creatorfell Lorel: Lucy

Gem Lorel: Green Diamond

Halloween Lorel: Wolf

Terror Lorel: Tarantula

Blogverse Lorel(Slime's design): Angel

Blogverse Lorel (the-cactus-tacos' design): Auriel/Chicken

Bird Lorel: Peach

Buff Lorel: Quinn

SCP Lorel: SCP-???

Screenverse Lorel: Virtue

Cat Lorel:

Pokemon 1st evo. Lorel:

Pokemon 2nd evo. Lorel:

Pokemon 3rd evo. Lorel:

Bill Cipher Lorel: Thriller Decipher

RPG Lorel: Rogue

Onceler Lorel: Oncel

Snail Lorel:

Rat Lorel:

all of our system's versions of Lorel (this is who we can more properly guess reactions and draw easier without butchering as badly):

Danny's Ghost Lorel: Gorel

80's Reaper Lorel: Mist

Toiny Lorel: Bee

Bat Lorel: Mango

1920' villian cv Lorel: Fallen/Poison

Palette au Lorel: Beatz/Pal

Danganronpa Lorel: Guardian/Ray

Angel Lorel: Artemis

Robot Lorel: Robi

Pirate au Lorel: Snowy/Captian

Space Goddess Lorel: Gaia

The Council of the Inevitable Ink Lorel: Countess/Circe

Terror/error Angel: Eris

Terror/error Auriel: Morta

Error Lorel: Typo

Lamia Lorel: Quatz

Steampunk/space au Lorel: Feather

Alistar Lorel:

atla cv au Lorel: 

Goose Lorel: Goose

animal crossing Lorel: Lemon

Cross Lorel: Badger

furry rat Lorel: Linda, better known as Trash Babey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get some old images up however it might be difficult seeing I no longer have access to all my old images despite having the paper copies. All art unless stated otherwise on here will be ours in the upcoming chapters,  
> edit: images failed me as I battle more with tech, moving to describe things instead until I can publish them on the four lorel show blog then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> also, total count of Lorels as of now is 54, hope whoever plans on drawing them all knows what they're doing! let alone how big/tiny some of them are!  
> -Danny


	2. log 1: 1920's villian au Lorel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> record of Fallen/Poison so far. If I remember right this is the first Lorel I had made with Dani's spawns of ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tech is refusing to cooperate with me so I'm reverting to describing everything until I can get onto a my phone where I know I can get and post the images onto tumblr. Guess seeing them will have to wait so I'll do my best to describe them even though I know I'll butcher it lol

for context: the 1920s villain creatorverse au is based on the concept that creating with the create button is outlawed all over, making it so creators take a role much the America mafia when the selling of liquor was outlawed but having it and offering such at a party was deemed polite. This means that Creators have to get creative at hiding what/where their buttons are, what they look like depending on where they are, and how they act. Some still sell the creations made but overall most creators have hidden themselves in creatorverse, where outsiders have yet to locate and destroy their safety.

Description of what Lorel looks like besides being a Lorel: This Lorel has a whooping count of 6, toxic green-yellow leather wings with mostly deep purple feathers at the base of them. the placement is particular as two sit so when folded and resting they could cover most of her legs, two sit on her shoulders while the largest set sits closer to the lower half of her back between the shoulder set even if lower. Yes, all _could_ be used for flight, _theoretically,_ of course, she prefers using the smallest pair for keeping her body warm while the other four work their magic. What used to be a pale green halo is worn as her "button" and much like a crown to decorate her floating horns with, dangling from both the hooks around her horns and from the hook through that orb stuck between them. It's mostly worn for "business" occasions. Now let's get to those horns, shall we? Her horns are not attached to her head at any point, but still seem to act like they were attached, moving with every head tilt to match as best they could. color wise they match her wings rather well only with the base showing the inside of them to be a solid matching but paler green. The outside of the horns is an odd, slightly darker purple than the feathers, even if smooth they have a distinct wooden feeling, texture being like a tree with all the bark stripped off. The orb in the middle of these halo shaped horns is a similar pale green as the once halo, reason for the orb other than decoration is unknown. Unlike OG Lorel Fallen has some odd almost electric green cat eyes, or at least they would be human if not for the constant slit-pupils she has. Now here is the tricky part, clothes. Whenever having to present herself to the public (or generally look nice for those outside the weird space hole the Lorels meet each other in or her home) she wears a rather unappealing dress, by unappealing I mean that without context or if it was worn wrong it would look like she wasn't someone who could kick your ass. This dress is a solid violet strapless dress that has slits going almost up to her hips on both sides. This allows for a rather quick heel to the face if needed and less restrictive movement from her wings, it reaches down to her ankles too. This dress is normally paired with a lime-colored pair of wedge heels. Those paired with her "button" overall making the outfit to be rather well for any more sticky situations. Her comfy clothes, unlike her "work" clothes are worn only when she's in "safe" places and doesn't have to be in public. Fallen's comfy clothes consist of odd sweaters and sweatshirts that could be just a solid color or have some rather odd texts on them paired with winter pajama pants or sweatpants, topped only by the fact this woman wears slippers of all sorts, from ones with small pockets, absolutely plus, all the way down to ones that look like a pair of dogs she met this one time. 

Lorel in this 1920's villain creatorverse AU is mostly a sharp-tongued sassy woman, or at least that’s what others say outside of CV. Inside the haven itself or around those close to her she’s looser and less like a cat looking for prey. It’s as if she takes off a mask to become genuinely her (and much closer to normal Creatorverse Lorel). She has a southern drawl when acting as not herself, and her “button” is more like a wire harness piece, a flower in the center with something like trident head curves that are missing the middle bit and triangular shapes coming from the end of the 5 petals, maybe wires with chains to keep it in place, it's a paler version of the green of her wings. Her nickname is “Hell’s Angel” for the angelic like appearance she has whenever committing a “crime”. She will not hesitate to screech upon seeing someone they don’t know even if an alternate version of herself. Took the 5th time seeing another Lorel that wasn't herself for her to not screech at them at full pitch. Like her OG Creatorverse counterpart, she lives with Shandy, as they get absolutely exhausted from being outside their safe environments especially when they’re undercover, and very much need to sit down in some comfy clothes in some form of a bed to watch some movies and relax after having to act like they didn’t know anything about CV. She tends to visit her Danny in the mobile archive of past works and ancient creations when in a "creative funk" or just for a person to listen to whatever nonsense Fallen needs to get out(including a few cuddles,)

Fallen or Poison as she's become known with the other Lorels is the most in charge and definitely needs caffeine to function type of person in the main rag-tag group of mischief, easily summarized as her being the mom with five hell-spawn kids on leashes, or in this case most other Lorels. Unlike most others she does her darndest to make sure everyone, including the newer ones, knows that the weird limbo space they all sometimes occupy is safe and _no, you are not allowed to eat the Goose Lorel, Lorel. I don't care what she took._ Sadly, even in her heels, she's shorter than even her Screenverse counterpart, let alone Pal. 

Be glad that they can handle what they do in Lorelverse because otherwise they might have a few panicked "holy" beings and that is definitely not something anyone in their worlds would like as far as anyone knows...

besides a few more select beings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Software Gore: you should sleep  
> Danny, a dumbass who consumed a chocolate and coffee smoothie when it was 10pm: mind refuses, guess I gotta do something then :)


	3. log 2: Palette cv au Lorel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we move on to the rather color and very dangerous Beats/Pal!

For context about the au this Lorel comes from: it is based on the concept of creators needing to fight blockheads that were not their own or their usual creation form, the result of this ended up with normal creators having a set palette with the highest amount of colors(from lines, shading, ect. ect.) being 10 at once, they can circle through their own palettes but the limit is always ten as far as anyone knows.

Description for what this Lorel looks like besides being a lorel: The colors are limited to a deep purple, dark-but painstakingly vibrant blue, highlighter yellow, a rather bright reddish-pink, white, magenta, a dim lime, and finally a somewhat darker yellow, those are the colors most will be working with involving this Lorel despite being able to switch palettes it'll be rare. This sets us for: any of the harder "blacks" such as lines(in art) and eyelashes being the blue, magenta is basically all shadows (besides the one with her audio waveform halo) and the color of her pupils for some unknown reason. Her mostly purple hair is normally up in a somewhat messy bun allowing for the two odd clumps of highlighter yellow strands to be hiding her ears from certain angles freely. Her flesh in most palettes she has is commonly white along with her scalar. Pal tends to wear a set of glasses that can act as goggles 24/7, no one has seen her without the transparent pink-red glasses not resting on her head or on the bridge of her nose. The only reason you can tell the glasses are transparent is because of her eyes with their lime to highlighter yellow irises changing to be a different color when the glasses are on. Pal's outfits are rather... _warm,_ consisting of constantly having one to two layers under something that seemed dressed best for summer, this could be anything from some leggings and a turtleneck under her shorts and a crop top to two sweaters and leggings under jeans with a heavy winter coat to top it off. Pal's wings are rather tricky, they follow almost the same silhouette as a bird's but now is rather "broken" up into shapes, in ways I at this time cannot figure out how to describe the highlighter yellow summon-able limbs. Her halo is a lime green audio waveform with the dark yellow acting as a shadow for this part of her form.

Your go lucky fresh vibing Lorel (Beats/Pal) who wants to fight everyone who hurts her friends. Don’t fight this one, only befriend. Fight and you might get hit by Sakura on her way to visit others. Overall rather chill and mischievous to others. She aims to wear eye bleed worthy clothes at times. A lollipop/sucker candy always on person. Beats rarely actually fly but when she does it's a show. Idiot wears leggings & long sleeve clothes under everything worn on top no matter what. Like most others in her world, everything on the person (if not before) will follow a palette color. Her glasses also act as goggles when on, protecting her eyes from whatever dangers that might ruin them. Her wings can be de-summoned, her halo needs silence or almost quiet to be de-summoned fully. She doesn't really interact with a Danny like most others do besides having a few varying types of masks from her Danny.

Lorel's main palette is 8 colors including her white flesh, her "Base Palette" is 6 different yellows + white.

To somes' displeasure, this one is likely the most 90s trash parasite that anyone can be without directly being such a thing. This means that out of all the Lorels this one is the most likely to put a glitter bomb in your locker and bluntly laugh once it goes off. They make a rather unstoppable team with Snowy and the (so far) youngest Lorel: Ray. Pal leads the trickery and even if her tastes can be sometimes questionable all you have to do is bluntly lay out the lines not to cross and she'll make sure to get close to them but never cross them. Since some friends *cough, Fallen, refuse to do things like self-care crossing a few lines is seen as a necessity rather than a desire from Pal. What most can hope for is that they don't have to deal with the hell that caused her world's odd colorization, it might not look like a scar but oh boy was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smh, Software Gore fell asleep before me so I'm stuck with only time and need to keep working keeping me up and it's almost 6am.
> 
> the next two are gonna be the last before we get a bit more scattered with all the information and designs.  
> don' know if the images are up for y'all but I hope so! makes it a lot easier since we made sure everyone's wings, no matter how similar, are all different in each one!  
> \- Danny


	4. log 3: Pirate creatorverse au Lorel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the ice captain of the seas! Snowy!

run down of au they are from: Like color war, things are separated into different groups of (mostly) pirates until big bad (Mori and Anis) appear with the goal to slowly remove these colorful armies from the seas.

Description of Her (besides being a Lorel): Unlike most other Lorels this one is considered more "classy" with how she dresses, her entire outfit makes her seem much like a pirate, however, due to preferring to have her snow owl wings and tail most of the time there is the need to have a rather large hole in the back of her cream-colored poet shirt and sea blue captain's coat for days she likes battling with her many feathers to have it on (which is most days,) Her upper half is never complete without the chestnut brown belt making sure her jacket is less puffed up. Her entire outfit consists of the three-piece upper half (from previously mentioned cloth items), a pair of pants that oddly look more like sweatpants without the drawstrings, and a pair of sea-blue leather boots with gold trim and (possibly, no one is sure) gold toe, 5-inch heel, and outsole. Her more vibrate highlighted strands are pulled behind her ears into a small flower at the back of her head, purely for the benefit of not having to have her longer strands getting in the way and feeling cute. Unlike some Lorels her eyes are mixed in colors creating an odd gradient going from chestnut brown to orange to a fresh patch of grass green and ending at a barely noticeable ice blue.

Snowy, or better known as Captain in her world. Is the captain of the main group of arctic pirates, most proficient (and comfortable)in the use of ice magic (hence why her halo is floating chunks of ice rather than just light.). unlike other Lorels, this one is almost a ball of energy and joy 24/7. Don't let that fool you though! Snowy has an almost insane amount of immunity to the cold so whenever she gets peeved and her feathers freeze over there is almost no disadvantage to her in a fight besides flying being slightly harder. That's saying something when you fly around to scout during a blizzard! Sometimes she can form ice talons over her boots. There is a feather she never removes tucked behind her left ear that once belonged to her Shandy. It's a helpful reminder that a close friend is waiting for her to come back home every now and then. Unlike most other Lorels Snowy prefers to have a snowy owl tail to match her owl wings and make sure that she can fly at her best during the unpredictable weather! Ly and Shandy of her world is her "first mates" that seem to double as best friends, she's willing to sink an entire fleet for her friends so it's best not to cross her!

Snowy tends to join Pal in her mischief involving other Lorels, mostly to make sure their lines aren't crossed and that no harm is done to anyone! She overall just wants to help everyone and make them smile, even at her own expense at times when it's needed. She and Punel tend to get into odd pun wars of only ice, winter, cold, and water puns and no other ones. So far Snowy keeps "winning" these pun wars.


	5. log 4: Danganronpa Lorel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th Lorel, danganronpa cv au Lorel!
> 
> warning: this will contain mentions of de//th, apocalyptic times, and k/lling(uncensored) so please be careful while looking at this one. even if it's just the word being uncensored or a brief mention of it having happened it still is worth the warning.

summary of au: creatorverse but in a highschool killing game, where high schoolers with ultimate talents have to kill each other or band together to find out who the killer is, or at least, depending on the timeline it is, alternatively it's your favorite cast of high school ultimate versions of the creatorverse cast romancing each other or building blockheads!

description of this Lorel: Frist off- this Lorel is the youngest and second shortest out of all the Lorels(excluding the smaller "bitty" and animal Lorels) so far. the main difference in comparing her to Lorel is her hair being more along a reddish/cherry blonde than golden blonde, let alone that she prefers to have some of it in a bun held up by her halo. One of the second most prominent ways to tell this is not actual Lorel if she was wearing Lorel's clothes is her eyes, similar to Snowy's they are a gradient from the top to bottom being a reddish/orange-brown, orange, and a yellowed green. Clothing wise she prefers a more military appearance with the gold-colored epaulets over her cyan and gold military top (complete with a coat tail), paired with some green-grey-brown dress pants and similar old black military boots with heels tall enough to make her the same height as Fallen without her heels.

Ray is what is best termed the shut-in of her class, not because she wants to oh no, it's because she dislikes the feeling of having powers over whatever she deems an equal, and as the "Ultimate Leader" she sometimes accidentally goes a bit overboard with it. Luckily a few of her classmates (mainly her Shandy and Danny) are teaching her how to (again,) with Snowy and Pal. Ray has gone through military training but dislikes wearing around her badges since it feels like showing off. Likes to read and write a lot, it's mostly just vague ideas and journals only Goose is allowed to know about. Why only Goose? because Goose is likely to agree and not make any painful noises when she disagrees.

She's ready for a war to happen even if she doesn't know when...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citrus: damn Danny why you gotta have to make me do this?  
> Danny: *bones rattling* give me back front so we can do goose Lorel!! >:(  
> Citrus: no, this is too much fun.


	6. log 5:Unentitled Goose Lorel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goose Lorel goes honk honk :)

description of au: cv is just a bunch of wild animals and some enjoy tormenting the local humans 

description/looks: it is but a white goose with a golden halo, it is anything but righteous though.

Goose wants war with humanity (/j)

in all actuality Goose is angry at the humans who think they could kick her and her friends from their homes. Choosing to terrorize the local humans to get back at them (and maybe bring back a few flowers and other objects for their friends). This goose has two corvid pals who join in petty theft of human objects. Accepted Ray's pets so seeks more when she thinks she deserves them after occasionally snagging weapons from others. Books are not safe from her, if it sounds interesting or looks interesting from her goose brain's point of view, she will snag it to bring to Ray to be read it. Heck, no one knows how Goose knows how to get from her world to where the majority of Lorels meet up, but she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think me and Danny chanted "goose game" and "goose Lorel" the entirety of making this
> 
> anyways, Goose is fun to have around.  
> \- Citrus


	7. log 6: the council of the inevitable ink Lorel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should read the Council of the Inevitable to understand a few things in this :).  
> the ink Lorel Countess

rundown of au: Basically tcoti so far but with Lorels and versions from their various friend groups instead of Sanses and the various casts of monsters and humans from all over,

description of Countess: Due to a few different circumstances including how this one follows closer to actual ink sans with the whole "don't have a soul so need to use paint to feel things like "normal" beings She is very much not entirely like Bloch despite both being ink Lorels. Her halo is typically never the same shape, acting as not a halo but as an extended emote, the solid black ink shifting from a dripping solid circular halo to squares, exclamation points, stars, hearts, question marks, light bulbs, and other such cartoonish forms or splitting to form them with the extra ink. She doesn't appear to have pupils, only irises that change colors and shapes each time she blinks. Unlike most others she cannot nor will choose to form wings. Countess used to have long hair like most of the others but due to it getting in the way she cut most of it, usually her blonde is mostly tied to be in a short fluffy ponytail. No matter how many times she has dyed her hair it always reverts back to the painstaking almost white blonde, even when dyed another type of blonde, so every now and then she might wear a styled wig or dye her hair in rather bizzar ways. Due to having to keep vials she wears a leather bandolier belt stashed with her vials, pencils, ink, dip pens, a few small notebooks and a mini dictionary. This bandolier belt sits over her white tanktop and under her improperly worn black denim overalls (seriously, she always has one not over her shoulders while the other is over her shoulders!). Her overall straps are covered by her rather short brown jacket that always has the sleeves rolled up. Countess will fight barefooted on legos, the most you can get her to cover her feet is socks and even then it's rare. Her main weapon is either an oversized wooden quill or a dip pen, they are rarely seen at the same time, both can be placed on her back despite nothing being there to hold them.

This woman is banned from multiple painting-on-site stores like as-you-wish, only Morta/Eris knows why and has not made fun of Countess for it. Touched starved babey doesn't have a grasp on personal space, she wants her hugs damnit! No one makes fun of her kids, she has an oversized dip pen and she will not hesitate to tie a bitch up and perform public humiliation when possible. Has two kids and will give them the world even if technically not supposed to like, at all (hasn't stopped her from making them a few safe aus with absolutely no one but a few so they can be in safe happy places). When she goes "blank" all color from her can disappear, it takes at least six days for her to become completely black and white. She has learned how she is "supposed to" react to things or feel, this results in when she's blank being able to sometimes act like she still has colors, the only reasons why she wouldn't is to not waste energy or because she has no motivation to do it. She has enough outfits she's made that are pretty out of this world that it's a shock she isn't wearing a different wig and outfit each day of the year that doesn't build the same way as her common set. She has horrible memory despite it being slightly better than most ink sanses, hence why her literal arms are sometimes covered in notes for the day(anything important that she feels she might forget goes into a small journal she keeps in one of her pockets). Depending on what timeline it is she could either be with Morta or Eris, personally, there is no preference for us so go ham with the pair of touch starved friends. She mostly creates things through writing and drawing every now and then. Everything she writes is cursive so no one can fuckin' read it besides her, it irritates most around her so sometimes she writes instead of drawing out of spite of someone. She may be one of the smallest types of Lorel but her chaotic energy says to take kneecaps if needed. despite many others' theories she can make other limbs such as tails, wings, and other such body modifications, she just refuses to do so due to the last time she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citrus: I fear when Danny gets the motivation again to draw because there is nothing stopping fae from finding the Angel x Lorel shipkids and the Errink ship kids to fuse them to make these three babs some shipkids,
> 
> Danny a few minutes after finishing the description: I can fuse all the shipkids for the ink and terror that swapped places with Lorel and Angel, can't wait to get a new sketchbook and locate enough braincells to do that. :)
> 
> Software Gore: *chuckling* is this what hell is like?


	8. log 7: Angel Lorel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel lorel Artemis

summary of au: nothing is known about it besides her being similar to a Serph and being an Angel

description of Lorel's appearance: Unlike most lorels this one is rather large standing at around eight feet and eight inches tall(not including her wings and "halo"). Interestingly enough her wings and halo is an oddity, with six dull brown to a pale yellow and green set of ombré feathers on each one. A set of wings sits in front of her ears(used to cover her face), the largest set sits on her back(used to hide most of her upper body) and the third set sits on her hips(used to hide all/most of her lower half). Artemis' "halo" is odd as it is a cresent shaped moon with a very small blue planet with bronze rings around the small planet that sits near the points of the cresent shaped moon. Her hair is not as long as it could have been, even with being an orangeish brown to a pale golden blonde it ends above where her lowest set of wings attach to her body. The likely most odd thing will likely be Artemis' eyes, having a third eye on her forehead with all three being a sea of a soft pale green with specks of yellow star shapes layered over each other. Her outfit unlike most others consists of brown and yellow feather detached sleeves with a white floor length sleeveless gown that is held up by a blue flower attached to a chain around her neck.

Artemis is basically a sad but optimistic lady, hoping for the best in everyone all the while mourning of what has come and cannot be undone. Some speculate she is or was a moon goddess or angel of sorts however she never stays long when her past is mentioned. She loves watching other smaller beings go about their day and helping them in the slightest and smallest ways. She tends to isolate herself from the non-animal Lorels besides SCP-??? and Gaia, even the Dreamtale duo can't get near her without her hiding in her wings! Despite isolating herself from most others if she sees someone sad she will crouch down and offer a hug, and by hug I mean feathered safe space. Her hugs mostly consit of her hugging the other and using her wings to hide both her and the other from the world, even if a bit dark the warmth and safety normally override any sense of danger. Artemis is the most against fighting and wars, if she sees any she has to leave the area so she doesn't cry over "past mistakes".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally I was gonna do the bv terror lorels but got hit with doing this one instead so yay? I gotta say rip to those who wanna draw this one bc the eyes are basically those glittery resin ones and that's hard even for me.
> 
> -Danny


	9. log 8: Error Lorel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typo exists and is but a babey

summary of au: N/A as she doesn't talk about it, unknown as to why though

description of Typo: A slightly taller Lorel, about 6 inches taller than the Og Lorel. Due to being an error(unknown as to how she became one still), her colors are inverted, resulting in some oddities such as her skin being an odd dark cyan or teal color instead of a small tan. Her eyes become an odd array of colors, having black scalars, heterochromatic magenta, and indigo irises with white pupils to top them off. Typo's hair is in similar form to the of Lorel's with the addition of the colors being a pale blue to deep indigo. Unlike most other lorels this one lacks a halo, there doesn't seem to be a reason why though. She wears a yellow unzipped jacket over a white t-shirt paired with pale yellow denim jeans and a white pair of shoes. The only thing adding onto the fact she's an error in appearance is the white and black glitches and "ERROR" signs.

There has been a chance this one once had heavy dyslexia, the only main reason anyone thinks that is the fact her ERROR signs are sometimes upsidedown, backwards, misspelled to a degree, or something else even if it's just one or two letters she still can read them perfectly fine. Typo doesn't like talking about what happened to result in her being an error, either that or she refuses to look back on it, changing topics to avoid answering the question. She enjoys reading and writing things, or more specifically, correcting already existing works. If you were to ask her for feedback and editing on something you wish to post or make into a book she will more than gladly do so. unlike some other errors sheś pretty limited to what set of powers she can use, the most useful being the only odd one from the original Lorel, the ability to not only tamper with codes but split and scatter her code and reform in a different place with her code. Typo doesn't like touches unless she's warned about what type of touch it is and who's doing it, if you don't ask or let her know she's likely going to scatter and reform a few yards away to reboot and gather herself. She can get rather bubbly around others that she knows, with ink Lorels and Goose being a few that she avoids out of fear of being attached for fixing some codes of other worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotten this far, hopefully, I can get another one up before tomorrow.
> 
> Curious as to which type of Lorel you'd like me to type up a log of next!


	10. log 9: Danny's Ghost Lorel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gorel is done

rundown of au from: unknown besides having friends one moment and the next having no body or any other such things.

description of her form: a very pale and transparent lorel, preferring to have wisps instead of legs for her lower half. Her eyes are an almost unholy white set of orbs, no irises or pupils visible to tell exactly where she's looking. Cannot form anything like wings or halos like most of the other Lorels seem to.

All anyone can guess is that she passed in her sleep, Gorel prefers this to other possibilities. She is quite the trickster, unlike most Lorels, this one tends to always target those she deems anything close to a threat to her peaceful life in her old home. This has carried over into her existence with anyone who isn't similar to her old friends, which means any Lorel can get spooked, pranked, or other japes on them from the lonely poltergeist. Favors playing pranks and spooking the more "popular" Lorels. Gorel never pranks or tries to scare Typo or the more "holy" ones for unknown reasons. ~~Some think Gorel may enjoy listening to Typo's reading and muttering as the reason why that one is never targeted.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spook has joined the collection.


	11. log 10: 80's Reaper Lorel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mist, a local d//ath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, there will be uncensored mentions of d//ath and things related to that due to this Lorel being a Reaper, please keep that in mind.

summary of au: unknown, only known that it seems to be 80s-90s versions of gods/goddesses/deities from multiple religions, basically being their normal self.

description of Mist's form: Her wings are basically bird bone wings with blue to purple and pink fire feathers coming from the bones. Her eyes are a bright blue unlike other Lorels, especially when upset. Mist tends to wear a white graphics t-shirt, and jeans paired with some neon sneakers under her black reaper coat that has those long floppy wing/triangle-shaped ends (being held closed of course with a ratty old rope and a somewhat large bat skull). Her hair is normally pulled back in a low ponytail, almost like og Lorel's color-wise, however, Mist's hair has blue wisps in some strands, making the few times she moves her head look like her hair is almost like a blonde and blue flame.

Mist is rather chill, having been desensitized from most of the smaller concerning things due to reaping souls. She mostly copes with not being able to touch most beings by being overly touch starved to the others she can touch, that includes other deities such as "Pond" and a few other Lorels. Pond is Mist's go-to person to ramble about her troubles and generally have fun with, nothing can go wrong when interacting with a minor deity of rivers and streams and far fluid and sometimes rapid changes. Typo is considered her best friend out of the Lorels, simply because Mist can fully touch Typo without any fear of killing her via her death touch. Mist and Typo are best friends, dum idiots could probably be mistaken as a couple at some point but they are very much not(at least at this point). Just a pair of good friends who like cuddling, need some coffee, and enjoy reading books a lot. They have these very specific spots they meet up at throughout the week in different worlds and it's either a bookstore, library, or coffee shop/cafe and it's nothing else besides these places that they meet throughout their aus/mvs.


	12. log 11: Space Goddess Lorel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaia, aka space mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this bio will talk about religion and religious views a bit so please be aware of that!

Description of au/mv: Says it has been mostly destroyed besides a handful of Earth-like planets, many star travelers worship her and her friends, rest remains unsaid for unknown reasons.

Description of herself: Gaia is an almost 19ft goddess, her long hair a pale golden color that seems to mimic the original Lorel's hairstyle and length(at least before Lorel's current newer style is out.), with the few collected strands in front of her ears gathered by small golden halo-like hoops at the ends, seeming to keep the hair bundled like a rubber band or ribbon would do. Gaia's skin is rather tricky as some spots are colored differently, a few more noticeable ones on her paler(in comparison) skin being a few red and grey circles on her cheek and almost black and blue splotched shoulders, They sometimes change places once the vessel is healed. This is more than likely caused by her always being in space instead of on a planet or visiting so many planets where things operate differently. Many parts of her body have the galaxy and rather strange star patterns going on throughout these places, from her eyes to her tears(which seem almost permanent), to her singular, almost wax melted appearing feathered wing, even her inside liquids are these galaxy patterns and shift every now and then. Gaia's halo is made up of a small solar system with an (almost) still blue sun at the center with a small black planet with blue rings the closest to the sun, a smaller tan and peach-colored planet, and finally a third and largest blue and grey planet complete with a few grey rings, two pastel moons, and a small satellite orbiting it. Gaia's clothes are more on the odd side, with an almost full-body transparent grey suit covering more under her odd coat and pants. This suit has little rings and links allowing most of her feet and back of her hands to be covered with the rings on her middle fingers and the fabric link between her larger toe and long toe. Her coat is a leather coat that has gold painted ends, ending above her breasts and above her wings on her back, the coat comes with a hood and above elbow-length sleeves and two holes to reveal her shoulders. Gaia's dull clay-colored pants are almost like sweatpants however they lack drawstrings, they do include pockets though!

Gaia, unlike most Lorels, is in fact, a deity of some long-forgotten religion in her au. Due to past battles, she appears to be melting to some degree and lacks a wing. Gaia tends to float along as it keeps her from losing focus on tasks. She has been trying to gain two other Lorels as her angels to help them get the ranks they wished to have in their past worlds. Despite being mostly soft-spoken she can be rather expressive when talking about creating worlds again and what she has created in her au. Gaia is rather protective over angel versions of herself no matter their past mistakes or positions due to some losses back in her home. If you make a wish some people used to say she would do whatever she could to grant it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was possibly the hardest to describe and paint a mental picture of, she will probably be a challenge to draw later on (I know she is for me traditionally)  
> I have a few story ideas involving her and a few other "holy" Lorels, sadly that must wait until Lorel says it's okay to use the few that aren't in the public's eye(fully) yet.
> 
> on an unrelated note, listening to Galactic Mermaid from Carol & Tuesday fuels me with how done with others Fallen can be, I recommend listening to it when you have a chance (fair warning though, the lyrics are almost exclusively swears sung in a cheerful tone.)


	13. log 12: Animal crossing Lorel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aesthetic vibes

summary of au/mv: ah yes the island life, this is where the size of the land really differs from your games! depending on the whos/wheres the island is filled with headmates(for those that are a system) and characters from aus to ocs and the many in-betweens! Sonas and alternate versions of one(s) are mostly outfit choices for those with many. The island you are the mayor of tends to grow and change as you probably have from your time creating things! (if you are a host or have a system of multiple hosts I like to think

a description of appearance: a normal human villager/mayor with a round orangish pink nose and rather big green eyes. Lemon has rather grayed yellow hair that is mostly tied back in a ponytail. She primarily wears a halo, a pair of small decorative yellow wings, a green leather jacket with a hood, this jacket lining having faux fur making it very comfy for her, a pair of denim pants, and a pair of red rubber toed sneakers. Overall very cute and soft even when welding an axe to harvest your trees.

Lemon has mostly citrus trees as her fruit trees on her island with a small fruit tree garden on one of the higher parts of the island. Lemon will harvest various islands of all their resources when the opportunity is there, hence why her island is less cluttered of objects that are not where she has placed. Definitely has over 50 outfits for various occasions/cosplays but refuses to change outfits for the most part. Smaller than most due to being stuck in a style and therefore only able to be to the average person's kneecaps. Cannot cause damage to most unless it's a nonthreatening bonk of a net or a bothersome swing of an ax (it doesn't do anything but a light bruise at most). Wants to collect all the diy card things even if it means smacking her villager tcoti beans with nets and her axes. Definitely has a small shrine one her island to characters she's "k/lled" via writing. Mostly interacts with others of their au/mv over others from outside those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason, this was harder than others and came out more bastard energy than planned??  
> hopefully, this'll be good enough before the new year, I'll likely be putting this one on pause for a while so we can work on actually finishing other thoughts for a few other stories we have planned on working on.   
> so happy new year before the end of 2020!! Please stay safe and enjoy yourself!!  
> -Danny


	14. log 13: Furry rat Lorel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accidentally turned lorel into an anthropomorphic rat so eyyy here's this version of Lorel

description of au: unknown besides normal furry ppl and "skinnies"-aka humans, or furries with human suits.

description of lorel: A 4'5ft tall(when on hind legs) brown rat that stands on its hind legs over half the time. She wears jeans and a white tank top under a blue college sweatshirt. Her Eyes have brown irises that have forest green flecks in them. This rat even has long dirty blonde hair that matches the normal human lorel!

Despite what people think, no these rat's eyes can't distract you for long enough, no matter what the weird hybrid who has an impossible to work with attention span state. Trash babey, give her all your soft things. Dummy will steal objects that have little worth out of habit and sometimes for fun(mostly as a joke or prank on friends and states she'll steal something but once given and not told is hers will give back later. She means no harm after all!) Has a cat mask that she got as a joke that she wears when not wanting to deal with others. Her nickname among other Lorels is "Linda" and "Trash babey". Probably fixes the trash and recycling bins so everything is in proper order and not contaminated as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is short but it was too good not to get out as soon as I could.  
> Hope you enjoyed the short blip in a while!  
> -Danny


	15. log 14: Terror Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more tcoti lorels?
> 
> more tcoti Lorels,
> 
> this is one of the terror crossed with blogverse ones.
> 
> Eris specifically
> 
> my god is she gonna be hard to draw colored

Description of au: The council of the inevitable but every Sans is a Lorel and the rest of the MCs are Lorel's friends in each au. the concept was "what if tcoti Ink and Lorel switched places/roles and Terror switched places/roles with bv lorel?"

Description in appearance: this five eyed, twelve-foot and eight-inch tall hunk of anger is a lovely blonde with long locks of hair, long enough that if she was the size of everyone else like she used to be it would need to be braided probably several times over just so no one tripped on it (including herself! Can you imagine how terrible that would be?). Her five eyes are all a burning bright blue, sometimes people think flames are in them from how they glow when the area she's in is darker, with her largest set being where any old humans' should be, a pair right above that set, and the fifth being the one on the center of her forehead, all five tend to leak blue string like tears or black ones that she could easily manipulate when they are there. Due to several alterations, she has two sets of jaws, the one you normally see is a set that seems to be forced jarred fang-like teeth making a rather sharper appearance with the ends of the no longer existing lips is a pair of seemingly permanent white flames lighting up the sides of her face. There is another set of jaws inside her mouth that could be used for speech if it w _asn't so hard to form words without lips._ Eris is rather strong, especially with her four arms, the lower set is oddly connected below the armpits, resulting in her arms having odd resting positions. Most of her old clothing no longer fits her, including her black metal bands and her old white gown, hence why the only things she really wears now is that blasted metal magical collar and a black sleeveless crop top and a black slitted skirt that probably came from some giants. Eris' four wings are rather large, being made of seemingly many blue flames that no matter what is impossible to put out. Her halo(s?) are rather electrical, crackling with blue energy.

Eris just wanted Countess' affection after such a build-up, now it depends on the day and mood, sometimes the larger of the two will wish to hold nothing but Countess while other times she will try to hurt the smaller one. Chocolates are seen as a peace offering or other gifts, you aren't getting much besides a bit of appreciation from her. Doesn't know that she technically had kids with Countess nor does anyone want to tell her that information. If she likes you she likely will take you to possibly cuddle in one of her weird web-nests that despite what everyone thinks it is not on fire and going to hurt someone, but, that's if you can somehow grasp something past her main insanity. Eris is very fickle after all when it comes to what and when she likes or dislikes something. So full of contradictions when simply one thing could set off her destroying things or be extremely docile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? a longer Lorel? and two Lorels in one night! preposterous!
> 
> but wait until the next one, for the next set will likely be harder since it involves the final of the top 4 hardest to draw lorels!
> 
> also a recommendation: lookup Squishmallows, I have a personal headcanon that every Lorel has at least one of the larger ones to scream into when needed.  
> -Danny


End file.
